DogDemon
by Himiko Taragame
Summary: Joey is turned into a demon. Expect battles, Seto's 'puppy-dog' comments, and Tristan making fun of Joey for being dumb. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. The Stray Demon and the Transformed Joey

Joey: This story involves me turning into something! Should be fun!  
  
Tristan: Bet you don't even know how to spell 'involve'.  
  
Joey: I heard that.  
  
Tristan: Darn.  
  
Himiko: Umm...can we get on with the story?  
  
Tristan: You mean the dislaimer? Yeah.  
  
Himiko :Oh! The disclaimer! Thanks for reminding me!  
  
Tristan: Not like Joey here could do that.  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Himiko: Please note that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related. I don't own InuYasha either, but that's off the topic.   
  
Joey: Can we get to the story?  
  
Himiko: Fine...  
  
**Dog-Demon**  
  
Chapter 1: The Stray Demon and the Transformed Joey  
  
Joey Wheeler walked into the hallway. His golden blonde hair swept by way of the lovely breeze that swept through the room-OK, it was a fan. But who cares? Anyway, his brown eyes looked at the brand new day that awaited him. It was bright and sunny, without a cloud (okay, there were about a kazillion, but it wasn't going to storm) in the sky. "What a really nice day! I feel like singing!" Before he could get a note out, Tristan Taylor, his good friend, clamped a hand on his mouth. "Don't even think about it," he muttered. It was a good morning, but he didn't want to waste it on Joey's singing. "Please, Joey. No." He was very annoyed whenever Joey sang. "Let's just get to class," Yugi said from Tristan's left.   
  
Yugi Motou was the short kid with a big heart. He was known to even hand a a card over unconditionally to a girl he dueled. He was the greatest duelist in the world, with a special item. His Millennium Puzzle contained the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, called Yami. But the Puzzle still remains a mystery.   
  
"All right, let's go. We don't want to be late," Tea said from Joey's right. Tea Gardner was the 'cheerleader' of the group, always cheering for them, with a dream of becoming a famous dancer. She loved her friends like family.  
  
"Class," the teacher addressed the class. "turn to page 145 in your books. We'll be covering percentages today." Joey frowned. "Darn. I hate percentages." Tristan sat right by him. "Maybe because you're so bad at them?" After that comment, Joey didn't speak to Tristan for the rest of math class. Joey was daydreaming, but Tristan was focused on his work.   
  
After school, that night, Joey decided to stroll around town. "This place sure looks cool at night. Why dosen't it look this peaceful during the day?" The sky was dark, but the city was peaceful.   
  
Peaceful, that is, until a whisper came from the bushes. "Joey..over here." The boy turned around, looking for the person calling him. "Huh? Where are you?" The person kept calling his name. "Hey, I'm not planning on going on a wild goose chase for you. Show yourself!"   
  
The person showed himself, to be a kid with a red shirt and blue jean shorts. His hair a messy black. "Hey." Joey replied the same, and it was then that the child pounced him. Joey suffered terrible scars from scratches given by the child. "Oww...who the heck are you?" The boy turned back.   
  
"My name is Ken." Joey managed to get up. "How can he be so strong?" he thought. "This kid's obviously something else..." Ken was very gloomy. Joey saw he was hiding something dark. "Hey, if you're hiding something, you can always tell me. Sure I may not be the smartest guy, but hey, I can keep a secret!" Ken turned back to Joey. "I can?" Joey nodded. "Well...okay.."   
  
He dropped the green vest he was wearing. His ears turned into those of a dog. His fingernails into claws, his teeth into fangs. A tail dropped from behind him. "Gaah!" Joey crawled back. "What are you? Some sorta..dog-type thing?" Ken turned his back again. "Somewhat. A demon, actually. I live here because I am afraid of them. They scare me."   
  
Joey was bewildered. Actually everything bewildered him. "And, it gets worse. Whoever I attack will also become a demon." Joey thought about this. "Whoever he attacks will become a demon...he attacked me. That means..." He quickly figured it out. "HEY! You mean you're trying to turn me into a demon?!" He was very quick to react. "Yes," Ken said. "I don't want to be the only demon in this town. That's why I attacked you."   
  
Joey quickly ran away, leaving a slip that was in his pocket behind. Ken read it. It had his schedule on it. He noticed that one topic said, "Go to Yugi's house at the game shop for a sleepover." The young demon thought of this. He would meet Joey there.   
  
Meanwhile, Joey was still running. But while he was running, he was also transforming. His fingernails changed into sharp claws, his teeth to fangs, just like Ken. His ears also transformed into a dog's. He was running, running, until he found Yugi's house.   
  
"Yug! Yug! Answer the door! Something really freaky's going on here!" Yugi did so, but he was in his pajamas, so it was a little embarrassing for him. The boy opened the door with a yawn. "Whoa! Joey, what happened?" The newly transformed demon panted at his doorstep. "You're not gonna believe me...but okay. This kid outta nowhere attacks me, right? Well, this kid, he was a demon, you see, and he said that whoever he attacks turns into a demon." Yugi started to get the gist of what Joey was trying to explain. "And, in result, turned you into a demon like him, right?" Joey nodded. Yugi sighed. "Okay, come in." He carried his friend with whatever strength he had. "Hey, um, Yug? You got an extra sleeping bag?"  
  
**END OF CHAPTER 1**  
  
Joey: So I'm a demon now? Fun.  
  
Tristan: Don't you dare...  
  
Himiko: Calm down you two! ^_^ You need leashes to control them!  
  
Joey: 'Leashes?'  
  
Himiko: Uh-oh... 


	2. A Visit from Ken and Yami's YoYo Misunde...

Himiko: Joey..gotten used to those claws yet?  
  
Joey: Heck yeah...okay, sorta.  
  
Tea: Okay, will you quit the fights with Tristan today?  
  
Joey: *fingers crossed* Sure, Tea. No fighting here!  
  
Tea: There's some progress-HEY! I see your fingers crossed!  
  
Joey: Oops.  
  
*Joey and Tea fight*  
  
Himiko: While they fight, let's get onto the story!  
  
Himiko: Oh, yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own a convertible, but that's another story.  
  
**DogDemon**  
  
Chapter 2: A Visit from Ken and Yami's Yo-Yo Misunderstanding  
  
Joey fiddled with a yo-yo in Yugi's room. Yami watched. "Joey, how do you find that amusing?" he asked. He wasn't very intelligent in the ways of the modern world. "Huh? Oh, it's a yo-yo. You do this! Watch." Joey started doing a basic technique, then walk-the-dog, around-the-world, and others. "And this is amusing?" the spirit asked. "You betcha," the blond demon replied. He wasn't so used to using a yo-yo with claws, but it was something he would have to get accustomed to.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou, sat downstairs. He heard a knock on the door. "Hm? I wonder who would come at this time of night," he thought. He answered the door. It was Ken, the demon boy Joey met. "Is this person here?" He held a picture of Joey that also fell from his pocket. "Joey? Oh, yes. He's upstairs in Yugi's room." Ken nodded. "Thank you, sir." he said kindly. The young demon bounded up the stairs to Yugi's room. Then he knocked on the door. "Hm?" Yugi said from inside the room. "I'll get it, Yug," Joey volunteered.   
  
But the minute he opened the door, he fell flat on his head. He saw Ken must have followed him to the game shop. "But-but-but I-he-and.." Joey stuttered. "Hello." Ken greeted. He looked somber, like from when Joey met him. Yugi stepped up to talk to him. "Hi. Please, come in." He greeted the sad demon into his room.   
  
"You did it?" Yugi asked. Ken nodded. "I was afraid that I was the only demon in Domino, so I attacked your friend. I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking." He lowered his head. "You probably should not be so hard on yourself," Yami said. He was trying to comfort the somber demon.   
  
"I can't undo what's been done," Ken said sadly. "But there is one thing. There is a stone in a cave. That stone can make you human. In the meantime, you can disguise yourself as a human, like I did when I met you." Joey was willing to do anything to be human again. "Thanks for the info," Joey said. "Now, where's this cave?" Ken took out a map. "See? Over here is the museum. About a couple of blocks from that museum is a secret entrance. You'll have to feel around to find it. When you feel that the ground is strange, chances are you've found it. Got it?" Yugi, Yami, and Joey nodded.   
  
"So, what're we waiting for?" Joey asked eagerly. "Let's hop to it!"  
  
***END OF CHAPTER 2***  
  
Himiko: Well? Whaddaya think?  
  
Joey: Feh.  
  
Himiko: Just 'cause you're a demon like InuYasha dosen't mean you have to talk like him, ya know.  
  
Tristan: Like he knows anything.  
  
Joey: What was that?  
  
Tristan: Not again... 


	3. Joey's Secret and Ami's Discovery

Himiko: Ami, you ready? You're finally in a chapter.  
  
Ami: Good.  
  
Joey: Can we start?  
  
Himiko: Ok. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or InuYasha. Why do I say InuYasha, you ask? Because the demons in the fic resemble those of InuYasha, not Yu Yu Hakusho (well, maybe Kurama is an exception) So, there ya go. But, I do own Ami (pronounced Amy) and Ken.   
  
**DogDemon**  
  
Chapter 3: Joey's Secret and Ami's Discovery  
  
"I dunno, Yug. I'm just not ready to go back. Ya know, me being a demon now?" The boy backed up, nearly making Yugi crash. "Oww! Joey!" Joey smiled, "Hehe..sorry.." Yugi rubbed his head. "It's nothing. Just..go...in!" He tried to push Joey into the door. "Come on! We need...to get...you..inside!" He had finally gotten the nervous demon-boy inside. They met Ami Fisher by her locker. "Hey Yugi! Hey Joey! What's up?"   
  
Ami had known Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea since her first day at Domino High School. She was a loner on the first day, but only because she was shy. But someone had tripped her, making her fall and drop her books. She started to pick them up when Joey walked up and helped her. He later introduced her to Yugi, Tristan, and Tea. From then on, they were the best of friends.  
  
"Yugi, were you just trying to push Joey through the door?" Ami asked. Yugi and Joey exchanged clueless looks, then came back to Ami. "Uhh..yeah..about that.." Ami kept staring blankly. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" Yugi and Joey showed the same dumb expressions, and looked at Ami again. "Uhhh...well...Joey just didn't want to come to school today." Joey gave his friend an angry look. "Yugi!" he beamed. "Well, it's better than lying." the boy replied.   
  
"Right..." Ami nodded. "Well, we better get going. We'll be late for algebra!" Joey made a face. "Darn. I hate algebra." Tristan popped in from between Ami and Yugi. "Well, it's not your best subject." Joey scratched his head. "Nah, not really." He tied his shoe and walked on to his algebra class.  
  
Later that night, Joey sat in his room, fumbling with a Duel Monster card, Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Darn." He kept fumbling with it. "Why couldn't I look like you? Now I'm a dogboy for sure!" He didn't sound too happy to be a demon. "If I was gonna be a demon, I could've at least been a dragon type thing, not a dog!" (A/N: Cue Anime waterfall crying thing...^_^) He hung his head in disappointment.  
  
Ami watched from Joey's window. She gasped when she saw him transform into his demon form. "Oh..." Her eyes were wide open, her hand over her mouth. "Joey? I don't believe it! Is that really him?" She was unsure of what she had seen. She leaned closer, and fell through the open window.   
  
"Huh? Ami!" Joey yelled frantically, seeing that Ami had discovered him. Ami giggled. "Hehe...oops. Sorry?" Joey was still frantic. "Ami, it's not what you think! Okay, it kinda is, but-" He noticed the black-haired girl still on his bedroom floor, face-first, sobbing. "Aw, come on, Ami! It's not that freaky! Well, okay, it is, but I didn't expect it! Come on, just 'cause I'm a demon now, dosen't mean I've changed at all! I'm not gonna kill you!" The nervous girl lifted her head. "You're...sure?" Joey looked happier. "Yup! I'd never dream of actually killing anyone, despite my tough attitude!" Ami also lightened her mood. "Okay. I might be able to help." She examined Joey closely, taking a book from her red bookbag. "Yup. It's just as I thought. You're a hanyou." Joey looked confused. "And that means...what?" Ami giggled. "Half-demon," she said in reply. "I guess that works, at least I'm still part human." Ami looked at the hanyou boy. "Well, yeah. Either way, you ought to study! There's a history exam tomorrow! And I've gotta go home!" Joey snapped his fingers. "Aw, nuts. Okay. Well, see ya." Ami smiled. Joey smiled back at the thought that Ami could keep a secret.  
  
**end**  
  
Himiko: There you have it, the long awaited third chapter. Are ya happy? Good! ^_^ We're all happy here. 


	4. Bad Day is Spelled SETO

Himiko: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There. By the way, if you want to see more hanyou Joey action, go to the fanfiction section of my website for 'Down the Well'. It's a crossover with Inuyasha. There's also a youkai Tristan, but that's as far as I'll go with hanyou/youkai.   
  
**DogDemon**  
  
Chapter 4: Bad Day is Spelled S-E-T-O  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey yelled at Ami. "You told them?!" The girl tied her raven black hair back up into a high ponytail. "Relax. Come on, this is Tristan and Tea we're talking about here. They'll keep your secret." The golden-haired hanyou smacked his head repeatedly on his locker. Soon after, Tea stopped by. "Joey, why are you smacking your head repeatedly on your locker?" Then the bell rang, and Tea grabbed Joey by the ear to his class. "Wait! I don't wanna go! I wanna keep smacking my head repeatedidda-oh, forget it!"   
  
Well, school came and went that Friday, and Joey was happy to get out. The school seemed like a prison, keeping him in for several hours. But as the final bell rang, he bolted out the door outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Then he smelled something with his enhanced sense of smell. Yugi looked up at him, curious to what had happened. "Huh? Joey, what is it?" Joey licked his lips. "I smell something, and boy, does it smell good!" He tracked down the scent. and Yugi followed. Until, at last, Joey had found where the smell came from. "Aww yeah! Pizza!" He pressed his face to the window of the pizza restaurant.   
  
Then, Joey found out he had accidentally gone back into his demon form. Yugi handed him a hat to cover his honey-colored ears. "Thanks, Yug." The smaller boy smiled. Then Joey's eyes widened at who he saw inside the pizza place. "S-S-S-SETO K-K-K--K-K-KAIBA?!" He yelled. Seto didn't look to happy to be there. Yugi pointed to the violet eyed boy to Seto's left. "Mokuba's here, too." The Kaibas left, with Seto leading. "Hm?" The CEO thought as he saw Yugi and Joey by the window.   
  
Mokuba started bouncing around hyperly, and he bumped into Joey, knocking him down and the hat with it. What Seto saw then made him burst with wild laughter. "Now you really ARE a dog! Hahahahaaha!" Joey shot Seto a look that said 'You shouldn't have done that.' Mokuba looked at the dog-eared kid with his head tilted. "Joey, you look funny. Did you get a haircut?" He tried to figure out what it was that made Joey seem so different now. "Oh, let me guess...you--" Before Mokuba could say more, Joey slapped his hand over Mokuba's mouth. "What looks like I'm different? Look on my head! Do you see my ears? My hands? My fangs? My tail? (A/N: The tail was never mentioned until now.)" Mokuba just stared as his brother rolled on the sidewalk laughing. "What are you? Some sort of werewolf?" Joey shook his head. "Pff. I wish. A half-demon, according to Ami," he corrected. The little boy just stared, again. He grabbed Seto by the collar and dragged him home. "Come on, Seto. Let's go."   
  
Joey was embarrassed Seto saw him like that. "Rats," he murmured. Yugi looked at his friend. "Don't worry, it will blow over in time." The half-demon's wolf-like tail swished left to right. "Ya sure, Yug? Seto's got a pretty good memory." "Rest assured," Yugi said, "he'll forget all about it."  
  
That night, a certain CEO was laughing out loud in his office.  
  
*************************  
  
And he still laughs today. 


End file.
